Stuck With Danger
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: In a mysterious happening at Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius find themselves in 1991. Not the typical 1991, but 1991 with Danger Lupin and Aletha Freeman. Using their future knowledge, how will this affect the new universe, and their own? AU. Dangerverse.


**Chapter One: New Faces, New Reality**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hi! So this is a Dangerverse fic! Yay! I want you to know I was given permission by whydoyouneedtoknow, who is the author of the Dangerverse, to write this story. If I have made any mistakes with the original Dangerverse storyline please tell me kindly and I will do my best to fix it. Before you read this you should totally check out Living with Danger, the first in the Dangerverse (by whydoyouneedtoknow) because I guarantee you will be lost at some parts if you don't. Actually, read the whole series first.**

 **Oh and also, read at least all of the first four Harry Potter books and half of the fifth one if you haven't already or you won't really know what this is about and what happened.**

 **Without further ado, Stuck With Danger! (A Dangerverse spinoff)**

.

August 6, 1995 (Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix Headquarters)

.

"Voldemort is after something," Sirius Black said gravely. "Something he didn't have last time."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to interrupt, but a violent shake of the house stopped her. "Boys!" She yelled at Fred and George Weasley. "You stop this now!"

"We didn't do it, mum!"

"Honest!"

Hermione Granger was clutching tightly to her friend Ron Weasley, whose younger sister, Ginny Weasley, had Hermione's arm in a death grip. Sirius was hovering protectively in front of Harry Potter, his godson.

"Sirius, this isn't funny anymore," Remus Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"Moony!" Sirius whined. "I didn't do it this time."

An odd silence befell upon the people gathered in Number 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. A silence only created by a dementor, though none were nearby. A hazy mist swept into the kitchen and a spooky voice was heard whispering, "Ego donum tibi rationem cum eo." A solid color of purple mist twisted around six people. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. "Periculum ad ire."

In a flash, the six people were gone from the kitchen.

.

September 1, 1991 (Kings Cross Station)

.

Harry Potter opened his eyes to see himself on Platform 9 3/4. "Huh," he said frowning. "That's odd."

"What's odd, Greeneyes?" An unfamiliar, yet very familiar woman asked him before gasping and pulling Harry behind a column.

"What—" Sirius Black asked confused. "Tell you in a second," Remus Lupin said, looking towards the barrier.

A man, woman, and boy stood there, staring at it. Harry was horrified to realize it was his cousin, aunt, and uncle. Dudley Dursely had a trolley with what looked like a Hogwarts trunk on it.

"Have a good term," Uncle Vernon said brusquely and strode away.

Dudley, who was blond and rather heavyset, watched him go. "Mum, why does Dad hate me?" he asked, a trifle plaintively.

"Your father doesn't hate you, Dudley, he's just a little surprised by all this. I am too—it all happened so fast—" Aunt Petunia kissed the top of the Dudley's head. "Have a good time at school, dear, and don't forget to write." She turned and walked quickly away, her face wooden.

Dudley stared at the barrier as the Weasleys, who had not hung back with the Pack, approached it. Then he stared at Percy as that young man marched towards the barrier—and vanished through it.

"Excuse me," he said shyly to Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, dear," Harry heard her say. "First time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes—the thing is, I don't know how—"

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier—don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important—go on, go now before Ron."

Dudley visibly marshaled his courage and walked slowly, and probably with his eyes shut, towards the barrier—and went right through.

"Dudley," another woman said slowly. "Not—"

"Yes." The first woman emerged from behind the pillar with Harry. "Be careful of that boy, you three," she said to the other kids.

"Um," Harry said uncertainly. "Who, who are you two? You seem like you know me, but I don't really know you."

The two women looked shocked.

"Harry's right," Sirius said lowly. "I'm certain I've never met you two before." Remus nodded along.

The first woman smiled hurtfully. "I'm, uh, Danger. Well, my real name is Gertrude, but everyone calls me Danger. Anyway, Danger Lupin." She gazed at Remus sadly.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Oh, really? You think, you think I'd believe that Moony could, haha, could allow himself to get married. Oh, that is too funny!" He saw Danger's serious look and Sirius immediately stopped laughing. "Oh, you were being serious. I thought you and Nymphie, Remus."

"I'm Aletha Black," the other woman cut in.

Sirius froze. "Aletha Black?" He asked terrified.

Aletha laughed. "Yes, Sirius. Aletha Black."

"Harry?" Ron Weasley called. He hurried over. "Harry, what's going on? I thought we were in the middle of the Order's headquarters, but now we're at Kings Cross!"

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me. Danger and Aletha might know though."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and pointed in Danger and Aletha's direction.

"Maybe Dumbledore ought to check you out," Danger commented worriedly. "You kids and Sirius and Remus as well."

"Where's Neenie?" Aletha asked concerned.

"Neenie?" Ron mouthed to Harry who shrugged again.

"Found her!" Sirius yelled. "Hermione!"

Hermione Granger raced over to Sirius, Ron, and Harry. "Sirius! What are you doing out in the open?" She exclaimed. "Someone could see you and then you'll be kissed and-"

"Woah, Neenie," Danger laughed. "Sirius Black isn't a convict anymore. Remember?"

Hermione flinched at 'Neenie.' "No actually, I don't. Who are you anyway?" She snapped.

"Hermione, this is Danger Lupin and Aletha Black," Harry said quickly.

"Look," Remus said genuinely, "we're really sorry about this, but we really don't know you. Once we find Ginny we can go see the headmaster."

"What's going on, Professor?" Ginny Weasley asked in a scared tone. "Why are we...?"

Danger sighed. "What is going on? First, Greeneyes doesn't remember us, then Remus and Sirius don't remember us, now Ron and Neenie, what is going on?"

"Dadfoot?" A little girl asked hesitantly.

"Meghan!" Aletha exclaimed. She glanced at Meghan. "Something's gone wrong, so we're going to Professor Dumbledore."

Danger grasped Remus and Hermione's hands. "Come on. Well go back to the house and floo to Hogwarts." She led them to a car.

Once at the car, Danger hopped in the driver's seat. Remus unsurely sat in the passenger seat awkwardly. Aletha had Meghan, Ginny, and Hermione sit in a far back row she created after magically expanding the car to have an extra row. Harry, Ron, and, most surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, piled into the row in front of the girls, while Sirius and Aletha took the second row.

"So who's Meghan?" Sirius yelled over the wind as the car raced though the streets of London.

"Your daughter!" Aletha screamed back.

Sirius fainted.

Harry snorted. "Since when does Sirius have a daughter?" He called.

Aletha sighed in frustration. She began to tell the tale.

.

October 16, 1982 (The Den)

.

It was October now, October 16, a Saturday, and the Pack had plans to go up to Hogsmeade for the day.

A knock sounded in the bathroom, but it wasn't on the door. Aletha opened the medicine cabinet to face Danger, looking through her own cabinet in the other master bathroom. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you happen to have a feminine hygiene product on hand?"

"I do. Maxi or mini?" "Maxi, please."

Aletha extracted the needed product from a package under the sink and passed it through. "Here you are."

"Thank you ever so." Danger closed the cabinet, and Aletha did the same.

Come to think of it, I'm late. I should have needed one of those last week. I wonder...

She glanced over her shoulder into the bedroom, where Sirius was still asleep.

Oh, no way. Not this soon. It can't be. I have to be wrong.

But there was a way to find out...

She slipped into the bedroom and picked up her wand, lying next to Sirius' on the dresser, then returned to the bathroom and locked herself in. I do not need to be discovered doing this.

"Revelare Ventris," she said softly. A fine gold mist sprayed from the end of her wand and hung in the air, in a roughly spherical shape. Aletha took a deep breath and blew on the mist.

It turned blue.

I was right.

An incredulous smile beginning on her face, Aletha looked down at herself, at her belly, so deceptively flat at the moment.

I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. What is Sirius going to say? Or do, for that matter? Come to think of that, what am I going to do? How do I explain this at work? They don't even know I'm married, I can't very well ask for maternity leave! Cross that bridge when you come to it, Letha. First things first. Inform the father. Her smile grew. Wish I had a camera. This will be priceless.

"Padfoot, love," she called quietly as she came back into the bedroom. "Wake up, I have something to tell you."

"Mmmph?" "No, you have to be awake for this. Come on, wake up."

"No." "You want me to conjure some ice down your back?"

"No!" Sirius sat up quickly, facing Aletha, who had established herself at the bottom of the bed. "All right, I'm awake. What's this big thing you have to tell me?"

Aletha took a deep breath. Better not dance around it. Just tell him.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant."

.

September 1, 1991

.

"That when I found out," Aletha finished. "And Meghan was born on June 1, 1983."

"So I won't be at Hogwarts for three more years," said girl muttered angrily.

"Don't worry, Pearl," Draco said, turning around to meet her eyes. "We'll tell you loads of stuff so it'll seem like you're there anyway."

Meghan smiled at him. "Okay."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ron demanded.

Draco bit his lip. "It's not, that name anymore. My name is Draco Black."

"We took him in when his mother asked us to," Danger explained still focused on the road. "Don't bring up his fath-well, you know, his last name."

"I'm not a bloody piece of china!" Draco grumbled.

"O warrior woman, tell the maid Of fiery hair that if she wade In tears so deep for all to see, An alpha she will never be. A boy who missed the Black, The might-have-been almost completes the Pack, And future dangers they will dare Perhaps without their Danger there..." Danger murmured under breath.

"Another one?" Aletha asked Danger.

Danger nodded. "This morning I was so sure it was different. It went 'O warrior woman, tell the maid Of fiery hair that if she wade In tears so deep for all to see, An alpha she will never be. His warty friend returned by Black, The might-have-been completes the Pack, And future dangers they will dare Perhaps without their Danger there...' But the words seem to have changed."

"It may have something to do with our arrival in this dimension," Remus commented. "If I may, are you a true dreamer?"

Danger nodded eagerly. "True dreamer and a witch with latent magic."

"Mum and dad never mentioned a Danger Granger," Hermione commented. "I'm an only child. Does Danger not exist in our world?"

Sirius thought. "Probably. I've never ever heard of an Aletha..."

"Freeman," Aletha supplied.

"Right," Sirius said. "Never heard of her."

"Plus Dudley isn't magic at all," Harry piped up. "He's my age, if he was magic, he'd have got to Hogwarts with us."

Danger frowned. "You grew up with the Dursley's then," she growled.

Harry was perplexed. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"We busted you out, of course," Aletha said cheerfully. "You know, after Danger told Remus about your issue with people opening cupboard doors."

Harry froze. "I do not have issues with cupboards," he exclaimed, affronted.

"Er, mate, hate to tell you, but you do kinda jump when people open doors."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry yelled, causing Danger to swerve the car around.

"Harry James Potter!"

"We're here!" Aletha said brightly.

.

 **A/N: Wow! Okay, so right now I can't think of it (and I'm too lazy to look it up), but where are the Blacks, Lupin's, and one Potter living right now?**

 **So, was it bad? I don't really know if I got their personalities right or anything. Please kindly let me know in a review or PM me if you really feel like it.**

 **.**

 **Ego donum tibi rationem cum eo-I gift thee with dimension travel**

 **Periculum ad ire-To danger you go**

 **.**

 **Car seating arrangements**

 **-Front of the Car-**

 **Remus-Danger**

 **Sirius-Aletha**

 **Draco-Harry-Ron**

 **Meghan-Neenie-Ginny**


End file.
